


Introductions of the Lesser Gods

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fluff, God!Dipper, Goddess!Mabel, Lua & Sol, M/M, Meeting The Other Gods, Moongod!AU, Mortal!Bill, the moon and the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Bill has been Dipper's consort long enough for his hair to grow, his bad eye to heal, and enough for his fear of Dipper to be assauged. However, there are other gods that he still fears--despite this, Dipper is insistent that he meet them.





	Introductions of the Lesser Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oilux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Waning Moon's Lament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193663) by [Everyday_Im_Preaching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching). 



> Hi guys! This is a follow up fic for the Waning Moon's Lament! Please enjoy, and if you really do, leave a comment below because I would really, really, really appreciate it.
> 
> Thank you in advance!

 

Dipper gently tugged his fingers through Bill’s hair, untangling the silken locks with each careful touch. It had grown long since the human had become Dipper’s consort; it was longer than it had ever been, and Dipper would happily watch it grow until it kissed at Bill’s hips and could be braided into a crown atop the human’s head, easily as heavy with stars as Dipper’s own.

“You’re thinking about me,” Bill murmured softly, eyes flickering open. Dipper gazed at the shocking, now mismatched blue of his lover’s eyes, cradling the human’s head and running his thumb along the hard ridge of Bill’s eye socket. Bill squeezed his eye shut as the digit brushed over his eyelid, silently worshipping the previously ruined eye.

The god leaned over Bill, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I am always thinking about you. I require no sleep nor sustenance—it leaves my mind free to rotate around thoughts of you, and my eyes free to gaze upon your beauty.”

Bill’s cheeks burned hotter than stars, and he turned his face to bury it against Dipper’s leg. Dipper laughed, the sound more akin to the clinking of glass or ice than merriment.

“Today is the day,” Dipper announced to Bill, kissing along brows that no longer furrowed with worry. “Today you are welcomed into our family—are you not excited?”

Bill’s hand rose, gently cupping the side of Dipper’s face. Those long, elegant fingers brushed along sparkling, starry freckles, and a stray thumb pressed against pink lips. “I think that fear might best illustrate the emotion that currently holds my heart hostage. It is only with your love that I can even gather the courage to go.”

“They do not bite,” Dipper teased, gently pressing their noses together. “You needn’t worry, sweet one. I will keep you safe from any gods that might frighten you.” 

The human let out a content hum, and Dipper let Bill map out his face with his fingers. It was something he did often, each gentle drag of fingertips like burning rain against Dipper’s skin—like a thousand kisses from a thousand stars, a constant bombardment of silent affection—it was  _ fire,  _ and it was  _ life.  _ It thrummed and sang and had Dipper curling closer each time.

Bill’s voice broke Dipper’s silent devotion. “I don’t know how I was ever scared of you,” he breathed.

The god let out a small, cracked,  _ broken  _ noise, pressing his forehead against Bill’s.

“I am glad you aren’t anymore,” Dipper replied, realising how weak he sounded. “My perfect, adored mortal. You tempt me into keeping you home and ravishing you.”

“Perhaps that is my goal?” Bill suggested, slowly sitting up and drawing his hands from Dipper’s face. The god sighed at the loss, but let him do as he wished. “Or perhaps I wish for you to know, every day, that I regret the time that I spent keeping my face turned from you.”

“A silly thing. I hold no grudge against you,” Dipper told him, rising to his feet and offering Bill a hand. The human took it, cheeks flushed a gentle pink. “Come now, we must ready ourselves.”

“We’ve changed clothes twice today,” Bill whined, voice mildly muffled. Dipper turned to look at him, ensuring that the human could see his dissatisfied expression that the god had adopted. Bill muttered something to himself, but followed along behind Dipper all the same.

 

The meeting was to be held in the safe-space between worlds—a sort of pantheon where violence was prohibited. A place to talk about differences and end wars whilst there was a still chance to. Glittering stone buildings, all bathed in the familiar warmth of his sister’s consistent gaze, rose around them like warriors painted in laughter and cheer.

_ “Brother,” _ Mabel’s voice rang out over courtyards and golden-leafed trees, and its owner followed behind, robes floating and bouncing around her in delight. She gathered Dipper’s hands in her own, bringing them up to her mouth to kiss at them. “What a delight.”

“It is forever a delight to see you as well, sister,” Dipper greeted, returning the favour, kissing around her rings, lips dusting her knuckles. Despite having met her before, Bill stood in awe beside him—Mabel’s face turned toward him, and he dropped to his knees without taking in a single breath.

“Oh no, William—you needn’t kneel. Up with you,” Mabel told him, taking her hands from Dipper so she could lay them on Bill’s shoulders. “Come now, don’t do such a needless thing. You are more than simply a child of the sun now—you are a  _ sibling.  _ I can’t have family bowing to me with such reverence.”

Dipper moved beside Bill, kneeling and offering a hand. Mabel moved to the other side of him, doing the same. Cheeks burning once again, he stood with help from both. Mabel looked beseechingly at her brother, and he turned to Bill, reaching up to cup his face.

“I love you,” Dipper told Bill, watching with glee as the corners of the human’s mouth tipped up in a small smile. “And your place by my side places you above many of the deities you will meet today. Being polite is advised, but there is no need to bow to them—nor my sister. She would prefer a hug over any sort of kowtow.”

Bill slowly turned his head, eyes darting away when he noticed Mabel’s arms outstretched. After a moment or two, he shuffled into her arm, returning her hug with an awkward one of his own.

Mabel freed Bill rather quickly, petting him on the shoulder as if he hadn’t just hugged the single most powerful creature in the universe.

“The others are waiting,” Mabel chattered as Dipper took Bill’s hand gently with his own. “And they are ecstatic to meet you.”

As ecstatic as they were to meet Bill, Dipper found the human shaking more than mingling. Stepping into the main area of the pantheon, Bill had the face of someone who had been forced to fight in a coliseum against a lion, not someone who had been brought to meet his lover’s friends.

Elan was the first to approach, birthing tiny flowers and blades of grass beneath his feet as he padded over. “This must be William—I’ve heard quite a lot about you, young one.” A hand was offered and taken, and Elan  _ beamed,  _ smile as bright as Mabel’s.

“And I have learned quite a bit about you as well, though I think our sources might differ,” Bill replied. Dipper squeezed the hand he still held, comforting him the best he could. Elan was a god of spring, and a bright one at that. He was always kind and easygoing. 

The other gods mulled about, all eyeing Bill and eagerly awaiting their own turn to meet the human that had gained Dipper’s affection. Dipper eyed them all in turn, head held high and watching with amusement as the other deities looked away when he met their gaze.

Lux came next, silver hair neatly braided and pinned atop her head in a fashion similar to what Dipper wished Bill’s to be, forming a makeshift crown. Jewels of all sorts hung from her hair like raindrops, glinting and twisting in the endless light. Dark eyes washed over Bill and had him shuddering, pressing closer to Dipper without clutching too tightly to him. He was not a child, after all.

“Just as I thought,” Lux announced, more to herself than anyone around her. A multitude of rings glittered on her fingers and gold strings were strung merrily between her horns like tinsel. She cupped her hands over each other, then popped them up in a makeshift tent made of spindly fingers. “Lua is far too simple, when it comes to dressing you.”

She opened her hands to reveal a handful of golden balls, all neatly threaded and tied in place on an equally golden chain. They hung heavy, clacking together as she shifted her weight from one hoof to the other. “A gift, for your consort. If he’ll accept it, of course.”

Bill looked at Dipper for help, expression troubled. Lux was the goddess of material things and greed—money, jewels, gems—anything that could be collected or traded was created by Lux's hands, slipping from mischievous palms to the greedy pockets of merchants and thieves.

“It is his decision,” Dipper announced, loud enough for everyone to hear, just in case someone else attempted to gift Bill with something. It wasn’t an unknown practice, to gift a consort items in an attempt to win their god’s favour. In fact, Dipper had anticipated it. “And it is his alone.”

“I… I will accept your gift,” Bill murmured, biting his lips with the cold metal touched his palms. “I’m unsure of where to put it, however. I’ve no pockets, with my current wardrobe.”

Lux chuckled, lifting some of the golden chain up with her finger. “You put it  _ on,  _ silly little thing. Here, let me assist.”

Dipper watched as Lux properly wrapped the necklace for Bill. The human was so clueless, it was  _ adorable.  _ Turning his head, he watched Mabel flirt with one of the several minor stars that Dipper had gathered to cater the event. They barely had names, but they seemed to intrigue Mabel in a way that no man or woman had accomplished.

“Look at how lovely they rest on your collarbone,” Dipper murmured gently when he returned to look at Bill. Lux was obviously pleased with this response, and gave Dipper a brief bow. She continued to skip off before she wore out Dipper’s good mood.

Dipper fiddled with the gems around Bill’s neck, watching as Bill’s face heated. Dipper slid his hand down, letting his hand wander down the front of Bill’s shirt. As the hand slid lower, over Bill’s stomach, the human cleared his throat.

“Relax, beloved,” Dipper said. “I would try nothing of such a lewd manner in front of an audience. I simply wish for them to remember that you are mine.”

“They don’t seem in a mood to challenge you. Especially not for me,” Bill replied, eyes darting around to see if anyone was listening. “I am not that interesting a mortal, whether you accept it or not.”

Dipper cocked his head to the side. “It seems like the first challenger of the night will be  _ you,  _ hm? Do you not realise that you are a mortal that I have chosen? That in and of itself makes you interesting, does it not?”

“I suppose so. But a title doesn’t make a king more interesting than a scholar, I’d like to think,” Bill replied, brow furrowing as Dipper’s hand slid around to rest on his waist, keeping the human close and their voices quiet. He nuzzled Bill’s jaw gently, exhaling a chilly breath.

“You could be right,” Dipper mused, letting his lips press against Bill’s jaw. Everyone was covertly staring at them. “But there are far more boring scholars than boring kings.” He placed his chin on Bill’s shoulder, eyes sparkling as he looked up at the human. “We’ve many more beings to meet, and I would hate to spend an eternity dancing about this place.”

Dipper shifted away from Bill, though he kept his arm where it was. “And we have to plan to meet your sister, do we not?”

“Not… right away,” Bill told Dipper hesitantly. “I’d rather not interrupt any current plans that you may have. Certainly you’ve something more important than meeting my sibling.”

The god was instantly suspicious of Bill—he was constantly dodging questions after the first introduction of his family. Dipper could, of course, have checked on the matter himself. But he didn’t want to peek too far into Bill’s personal life. Just because he  _ could  _ do something, didn’t mean he should.

“I would love to meet her,” Dipper told him. “But we can wait as long as you’d like to, Bill. I’ve no desire to pressure you.” The god pressed up on the pads of his feet, kissing at Bill’s cheek.

The human relaxed considerably.

“Thank you, Dipper.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> bodyache by Purity Ring
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
